When belts in motor vehicles are worn, there occur, in the event of a crash or in the event of a sudden deceleration, momentary stresses of great force on the belt itself, resulting in the fabric of the seat belt stretching. Cases have even been known in which the belt itself tears, with the result that it is no longer able to carry out the safety function for which it is responsible.